Bloque incomprendido
by KitsuDei
Summary: /Rochu/ Porque siempre hay algo o alguien que te impide lograr tus objetivos. Pero como sólo piensas en esquivarlo, no intentas buscarle un significado, no intentas comprenderlo. -ONE SHOT- Dedicado a Agoit.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen._

_Pairing(s): Supuesto Rusia X China, pero nada realmente..._

_Notas: Dedicado a Agoit, que me pidió muy esperanzada que escriba un Rochu para ella y como es muy importante para mí, no pude negarme. No es mucho, pero espero que te guste! ^-^_

_Enjoy it~_

_

* * *

_

One shot

**Bloque incomprendido**

**.**

Yao siempre se sentía atrapado. Mirara arriba, mirara abajo, mirara a la izquierda o hacia la derecha, siempre estaban Francia e Inglaterra preparados para fastidiarlo. Cansado, él huía, intentaba escurrirse, sea por donde sea, pero, cuando encontraba un hoyo por el cual salir de esa realidad tan horripilante que lo perseguía sin dejarlo respirar con tranquilidad, ahí estaba. Intente como intente, si no era Francia, si no era Inglaterra; era Rusia. Esperándolo siempre a donde Yao se dirigiese, como si tuviera un GPS, como si lo tuviera todo fríamente calculado dentro de esa siniestra mente. ¿Cómo sabía a dónde se dirigía? No tenía idea. Lo único que sabía era que, aunque de trescientas cincuenta y cinco vueltas al rededor del mundo, incluso si cavaba un agujero y encontraba un mundo subterráneo lleno de duendes, hadas, arcoíris y setas mágicas. Por más que él pensara que sólo él y nadie más que él conoce ese lugar secreto jamás visto por la humanidad, incluso con todo eso, tenía la certeza de que Rusia se iba a encontrar ahí para arruinarle toda esperanza de Paz. Sentado, esperándolo, con su larga bufanda y su sádica sonrisa.

Pero si China lo pensaba, detrás de esa sádica cara que alteraba hasta a un ciego, ahí, muy escondido debajo de toda esas expresiones, se encontraba un pequeño niño solitario que buscaba alguien con quien pasar el rato.

Tal vez el que lo malinterpretaba todo era Yao, quizás cuando el otro lo esperaba, no lo hacía con malas intenciones. Tal vez Rusia sólo buscaba a alguien que lo escuche y esté a su lado, brindándole apoyo y compañía.

Porque después de todo era un ser solitario. No tiene amigos, sólo dos hermanas, una más rara que la otra, y a sus subordinados, que preferirían que el ruso mejor no les dirija la palabra.

Entonces, China pensó que si lograba pasar un tiempo con Rusia, puede que termine comprendiéndolo un poco.

Cuando llegó a su casa, tal y como pensó, ahí estaba Rusia, con sus palillos, sentado frente a la mesa, listo para cenar. El peliblanco lo saludó. China devolvió el saludo lo más amablemente que pudo y se sento en frente del otro, tomando también los palillos y empezando a comer los alimentos ya preparados.

- ¡Así no se usan los palillos, aru! - Regañó Yao, al observar que Rusia los sostenía de manera incorrecta.

- ¿Entonces está bien si como con esto? Korukoru - Preguntó Rusia, con un pico de excavación en la mano.

- ¡Por favor no, aru! - Rogó China, con lágrimas en los ojos, completamente atemorizado sabiendo que el ruso era completamente capáz de hacerlo.

Terminaron de cenar sin que nada ni nadie saliera herido, se despidieron y China se fue aliviado a dormir.

Al otro día el castaño fue a un parque cercano, intentando no toparse con el francés y tampoco con el inglés.

- Hola, Chugoku -

- ¡AHHH! - El saludo lo tomó por sorpresa, volteó asustado y vio a Rusia - Me asustaste, aru -

- Lo sé, vi te expresión, korukoru - Rió.

China quizo correr, pero recordó que no debía hacerlo.

- Emh.. Bueno... - La penetrante mirada de Rusia lo ponía intranquilo - ¿Q-quieres ir a darle de comer a las palomas, aru? - Propuso, con leves dificultades.

- Está bien, da - Contestó con una sonrisa.

Caminaron unos metros más, hacia el centro del parque y China comenzó a arrojarles suavemente pequeñas migajas de pan a las aves, las cuales las comían felices de la vida.

- ¿Puedo probar? - Preguntó el ruso con inocencia.

- Claro, toma, aru - Respondió China sonrientemente, entregándole el paquete de pan.

- Toma, palomita~ - Dijo arrojándole el pan a una paloma.

- ¡E-Espera, aru! - Se alteró China intentando pararlo - ¡No le apuntes con el pan entero!, ¡La vas a matar, aru! -

- ¿Da? - Pronunció Rusia mirando a China y volvió a ver a la paloma que se encontraba tirada en el piso - Estúpida paloma - La insultó, feliz.

China nuevamente pensó en salir corriendo, pero se aguantó y dieron unos pasos más.

- Ah.. - Suspiró el castaño - ¿Ahora que quieres hacer, aru? - Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. - ¿Eh... Rusia? - Ladeó la cabeza en todas las direcciones y lo vio. Se había quedado atrás. Yao se acercó a él y vio que tenía la boca abierta y brillos en los ojos. Pero, ¿Qué era lo que miraba? Siguió la dirección en la que las pupilas de Iván aputaban y encontró su respuesta. Había una mujer sentada en un banco con un niño a su lado, problablemente su hijo, el cual tenía en la mano una taza de chocolate caliente.

Claro, ahora que lo pensaba tenía algo de sentido, Rusia siempre había sido un país con temperaturas muy bajas.

- ¿Acaso quieres chocolate caliente, aru? - Preguntó. Rusia asintió con la cabeza - Entonces ve y compra un... ¿Aru? - Volvió a ladear la cabeza, el ruso había salido disparado hacia donde se encontraba el niño - ¿Qué hará, aru? - Se preguntó.

- Dame tu chocolate... - Ordenó Rusia con una tenebrosa voz, al niño, el cual se asustó y corrió junto con su madre, dejando a la taza caer sobre el piso y romperse en pedazos.

- ¡Rusia! - Gritó China desde el otro lado del parque, mientras corría hacia donde el peliblanco se encontraba - ¿Y ahora... qué hiciste... aru? - Preguntó entre jadeos por su repentina corrida, pero Rusia no contestó, es más, ni siquiera volteó a verlo. China vio su rostro, estaba triste o, tal vez, decepcionado. Yao sólo logró sacar al ruso de su estado de coma diciéndole que había un puesto de leche caliente cerca.

Se pusieron en marcha a dicho lugar y, al llegar, Rusia pudo comprar su añorado chocolate caliente.

- ¿Sabes qué, China? - Preguntó observando su reflejo en aquél líquido contenido en la pequeña taza.

- ¿Qué cosa, aru? - Cuestionó Yao.

- Recién me deprimí porque pensé que el chocolate caliente podría derretir toda la nieve delmundo, pero no pudo hacerlo - Informó.

Yao hizo un retroseso mental y cayó en el momento en que Rusia asustó al niño y la taza se rompió en el piso.

- Pero es imposible que toda la nieve se derrita por esa pequeña taza - Dijo Yao, con una gota en la cien.

- ¿Da? - Iván lo miró por unos segundos - Entonces construiré una taza gigante que desborde todo su chocolate caliente sobre el mundo entero, korukoru -

- _"pero eso también es imposible.." _- Dijo China para sus adentros.

Así pasó el resto del día y China regresó agotado a su casa, sin la compañía del otro. Durmió toda la noche, hasta al amanecer.

- ¡Ah~! - Se desperezó al levantarse pero, al hacerlo, uno de sus brazos chocó contra algo suave - ¿Aru?, ¿Girasoles? - Se preguntó al ver una jarra con unos tres hermosos girasoles en su interior - ¿Cómo llegaron aquí, aru? - Entonces vio que debajo de la jarra había una pequeña nota, la tomó y la leyó.

_"Chugoku, gracias por estar conmigo ayer, me divertí mucho, da._

_Iván Braginski."_

- Aw~, que tierno, aru - Dijo,y entonces pensó que a veces las personas más difíciles de entender eran las más cálidas por dentro. Sonrió.

- Oh, hay un postdata... - Susurró al notar que más abajo había otra cosa escrita.

_"PD: Cuando corté los girasoles se metieron algunas abejas dentro, así que ten cuidado, korukoru."_

Y en ese momento, China escuchó varios zumbidos.

- ¡AHH! - Gritó - ¡PERO YO NUNCA LO ENTENDERÉ, ARU! -

* * *

_**Fin**_

_Notas._ ¡Hola! Y bien... ¿Les gustó? Fue sencillo, pero de todos modos me entretuvo bastante el escribirlo :3 Espero que no haya sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. Saben que apreciaría algún review, no cuestan mucho, no tienen porqué ser muy elaborados, ya saben, y si no les digo que con un "que asco" o un "que lindo", me conformo ^-^

Que tengan un buen fin de semana, disfrútenlo!

Saludos +w+, Kitsu.


End file.
